Never Again Will I Be Called Weak
by ELunamoon
Summary: TenTen has always been called weak. Then with some unexpected help she gets stronger. Then everything goes wrong. Neji feels that this is all his fault. NejiTen NejiXTen TenTen neji hyuuga. Not a death fic. Tenji TenXNeji ten-ten. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Weak._ _Weak. Weak._ That is what TenTen has been told since she came out of the academy. She used to be the head kunoichi in her class. Always on the top of things, always getting and understanding the jutsu first, and always able to hit that target. Her peers always looked up to her and often asked her to help them after school was over, to learn how to throw a kunai with the same precise accuracy that she had. Most of the boys in TenTen's class thought she was really cool although of course they would never admit that. Even the infamous Hyuuga prodigy himself had to admit that she was quite handy when it came to class work. And he hated her for it.

And when poor unsuspecting TenTen was assigned to Team Gai, Neji always shot her down. Like when she learned how to do her "Rising Twin Dragon" he said, "And once you have used that in a battle, what else will you be able to do?" She had stayed quiet and said nothing although she knew what he meant. The technique could only be used twice and if she missed both times, she would have to resort to unsummoned weapons such as normal kunai and shiriken and also close combat or taijutsu which she wasn't specialized in. Altogether she felt very stupid and pathetic that she had just spent and wasted the last 5 months perfecting a jutsu that could only be used twice.

Another scenario would be when she came out of the chuunin exams for the first time and lost, he had told her that this was a sign from fate itself that she should quite being a ninja and find another profession. She was broken hearted at this even though kind Rock Lee had told her that she did her best and that she could always go back in a few months. And to think she had actually had feelings for the young Hyuuga at the time. But the sad and unavoidable truth was that she could never amount to anything in Neji's eyes.

TenTen knew that and understood, but she still put on a huge smile everyday they saw each other, still in hope that he would one day accept her for what she is. She would just have to get stronger, even if it means unlocking a power she never would have guessed she owned…

(_To Be Continued)_


	2. Chapter 2

"I ….give….up!" TenTen panted. This is how it always was, every spar. It was either her giving up or Neji winning. It was usually the last one, but today TenTen was too exhausted to continue.

"Hn. That's all you got? What kind of ninja are you?" the cold apathetic Neji said, "I am disgusted at how often you give up when we are sparring. At lease when I win, you are continuous with your pathetic, weak attacks. If it wasn't for his insanity, I would much rather train with Lee."

Ouch. That hurt. _He usually isn't that blunt. I must be getting weaker. Just another fail in my life_ Thought TenTen _Damn, I thought that I perfected that technique! It was fool proof! I should have won. I practiced so hard…_

"Do you need help?" Neji said mockingly after TenTen had fallen to the ground from lack of rest and chakra.

"I …can…get...up…myself" TenTen said independently. Her pride was already hurt enough.

"Hn. I'm going home. Try not to get lost on your way home" he said.

TenTen didn't reply to this. She usually got this talk even time they sparred. She was sick of it. She was sick of working on a technique so hard, and then have it fail. And even if it did fail, she could still have used some words of encouragement from Neji's behalf, but all he did was shoot her down.

TenTen staggered getting up. She put her hand on a branch for support. After gathering her tools best as she could without falling down, she went on her way home. She finally arrived at home at 1am. _He shouldn't be allowed to treat me like that! I mean I tried my hardest and that is all that matters, right? Who am I kidding _TenTen thought _I am a horrible ninja, what happened to me? I can never amount to Sakura, Ino, or even Hinata! I am the weakest kunoichi._

TenTen took the key from under the 'Welcome' mat on her front step and opened the door. She stepped into her apartment. TenTen lived alone after her parent's death about a decade ago when she was 7, their house had been raided by ninja from another country. She remembered some things about that day, but she had lost most of her memory. All she knew was that her parents were gone and she was left alone.

She staggered to the small bathroom of her apartment and took the 'First Aid' kit from under the sink. She flinched as she cleaned her bloody cuts and wounds with alcohol. TenTen wrapped her side, where she got the longest and deepest cut, in gauze.

After she finished, she went to her room and took off all her clothes, too sore and tired to change into her comfortable night clothes, she slept in nothing but the bandages she wove around herself.

_I have to get stronger _TenTen thought as she lie in bed _I have to get stronger no matter what it takes. I have to make Neji eat those words of his. I'm sick and tired of him abusing me like that. _ _I WILL become stronger. No matter what it takes, "_I WILL show you Neji." TenTen said aloud to the darkness "I will show you how strong I really can be…"

_~X~_

_Maybe I was too hard on her; I mean she did work a long time on that technique _Neji thought as he was walking back to the Hyuuga Mansion. _What am I talking about? She needs to acknowledge her weaknesses. She can't become a better shinobi at this rate._

Neji entered the mansion to silence and darkness. Everyone was asleep. It was then when Neji realized how late he had kept TenTen at the training grounds. He then scowled. He was getting some guilty thoughts and tried to block them from his head. He is usually good at doing stuff like that but this time TenTen's weak and tired face kept flashing into his mind.

"I should tell her I'm sorry" Neji thought aloud as he was getting into his neat, clean bed "I will tell her I'm sorry for the things I said, tomorrow at training. Then maybe I can get this guilt off my mind." Then he drifted into a very uncomfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

TenTen woke up extremely early the next morning. 5am to be exact. As TenTen was getting ready that morning she knew she would never improve if she kept on training with Neji. If she trained with Rock Lee, then they would spend more time working on his jutsu then on hers. Gai would just scream shit about youth and spring-time meadows and other things now one cares about. So the best solution was to train by herself.

So after she took a quick shower, changed her bandages, and ate a quick meal, TenTen headed out to the training grounds. She was about half-way there when she ran into the last person she wanted to see. Yes, the Hyuuga himself.

"I thought we agreed that we would train at 4am this morning you are 1 and a half hours late." Neji said.

"I have decided to train by myself from now on. So if you will excuse me I mu-" TenTen was cut off midsentence.

"Why are you training by yourself? You will never get stronger that way."

"Who are you' TenTen said "To stop me? You have never helped me as a long as we were on the same team. Now even 4 years later nothing has changed. You are the one holding me back from achieving my goals as a shinobi!"

"I have helped you more than anyone else ever had! Who do you think trained with you from dawn to dusk trying to improve your jutsu even though we both know you can't so it!"

"That is why I won't train with you! You constantly put me instead of helping me like a real friend would do! You call me weak, dumb, and annoying. Do you really think I was going to keep training with you after you said all of that?! Well I bet I can get stronger all on my own!"

"Nice little speech but I think we both know you can't do anything without me." Neji said. _Oh crap _Neji thought _why did I have to go and say that! It came out way worse than it was supposed to._

"Well Neji, I have some news for you' TenTen said "I will prove to you that I can get stronger, with or without your help! Good Bye and Good Riddance!"

~X~

TenTen stomped away, furious at Neji. She would show him. TenTen arrived at the training grounds, and started stretching. It was then when she figured out she had no idea of what she is going to do. _Aw crap what am I going to do now!_

She started practicing her aim with target practice although she was just stalling. She was afraid of what she would do when it got to the real training. After she had hit the target 158 times in a row, TenTen decided she would never get stronger if all she did was practice throwing kunai.

~X~

"AHHHH WHY CAN'T I GET ANY STRONGER!!!!!" TenTen screamed into the forest training grounds. She had been practicing for 6 hours now with only one 10 minute break. She had done every jutsu she had and tried to improve it but failed epically. "It's not fair…Why can't I be as strong as Neji. Or at least some of the other kunoichi such as Sakura" TenTen said quietly to herself.

Little did she know just a few yards away, someone was watching her.

~X~

"Yes, that is her. The one I have been looking for. It's time I lure her into what will be her death. Considering her current situation and obsession with becoming stronger, this will be all too easy."

~X~

TenTen started crying. _Oh now I'm just pathetic! I should have just stuck with Neji…At least with him I could get some decent training. But look at the pile of shit I have gotten myself into now! _TenTen thought to herself. She then sensed a strange and strong chakra.

"Come out! Now! I know you're here!" TenTen said into the woods.

"TenTen? Is that really you! Oh my you really are the splitting image of your mother!" Said the man who had suddenly emerged from the trees.

"Who are you? And what do you know of my mother? In case you didn't know she died a long time ago."

"Died? Who in the world told you that? She is alive and quite healthy! In fact I just spoke to her last week. She is the one who sent me to find you! She has waited all these years for you to become a strong ninja and now she finally thinks you are ready."

"What are you talking about!?' TenTen said, trying to contain her anger at the man, claiming to know her mother "My mother is dead! And these are private training grounds you can't be here!"

"Oh I thought you would be happy…' the man said trailing off in thought "Oh I know! You don't believe me do you? HaHa! I should have known you wouldn't. Finding out about your mother almost a decade later, that would have me very bamboozled as well! Well rest assured, you can be promised that your mother is alive! Oh I have proof. Let me see here…" The man started rummaging through a back he had slung around his neck.

"Eureka! I have it! A note from your mother, dear" He handed a rolled up scroll to TenTen. She opened it, expecting to see a sign in big letters 'FOOLED YOU' written across, instead what she found was a paragraph in beautiful handwriting.

It read:

Dear my daughter TenTen,

I'm sure you are probably very angry at me. For you think that I have left you. The truth is, I have been searching for you for a very long time. If I remember, we were invaded by other ninja. The house was burning down and we were getting everything in a hurry. The maids and servants were pushing me through the door all too quickly I didn't have time to get to you. I left with the image of you crying about to be burned up to nothing but soot. You don't know how long I have cried until I knew something had to be done! I searched long and hard for you and now we finally located you. In the village of Konoha no less! You don't know how happy I was to see you! I have sent my most trusted friend, Kaname, to come and get you for me. He will explain EVERYTHING. I love you so much, dear. I cannot wait till the day we are reunited.

Your Mother,

Ube Mai

"M-Mom?" TenTen was now on the verge of tears. Just getting this small note from her mother made the world to her. "Is this really her?"

"Yes dearest TenTen, It is REALLY your mother. And what a sweet and worried woman she is!"

"C-could you please explain to me Kana- I mean sir?"

"Oh just call me Kaname, dear. And I'm very sorry I didn't explain sooner! I will now tell you everything! Here goes: When you were just 7 years old, some very mean ninjas came and raided your mansion and-"

"Wait, 'mansion' I never had a mansion."

"Oh yes you did TenTen your family was very respected and powerful with a very special keke genkai but if you keep interrupting then we will never get to that part of the story" Kaname said with slight annoyance.

TenTen looked down guiltily and waited for him to continue with his story.

"Well as I was saying, when the ninjas raided your house, it was on a blue moon which is the only time when your family loses its power. And when I say lose their power I mean they really lose all of their power. They have nothing atall. Your family is very weak and sickly on this one day. In fact most of the older people actually die on this day. So you can imagine when these ninja came to your house everyone was unprepared. Dozens of your family member were slaughtered, but before they all died I sent out a distress call and back-up came and killed all the ninja except one who got away. Only a few of the ones in your family (not including your father) survived and they had to flee the house before more of the rough ninja came. Your mother tried to reach you in the nursery, but since she was in her weakened state, she didn't have time. So you were left by yourself. But I heard some leaf nin was coming back from a mission and he happened to pass you out by the gardens completely traumatized and withought memory.

"So he took you with him to Konoha and set you up at the ninja academy. As you know if you are enrolled in the ninja academy you are permitted to live alone, so that is what you did. And you lived your life how you remember it till now. Your mother found a place to live and hide without being noticed and stayed undercover for all these years with the few people (including me) who followed her and survived. When she finally thought it was safe to come out of hiding, she assumed you already knew of your past. But, I guess you don't considering, what I heard of you not knowing about your past. So dear I hope this all makes sense. Ohmigosh! Are you crying! This must be a lot to handle."

TenTen was crying. She let her tears fall freely, tears that have been held in for a very long time, finally emerged from her eyes. All this information about her mother being alive but her father being dead was a lot to take in.

Kaname let her cry for a bit before he handed her a tissue that he produced from his pocket. TenTen took it with appreciation.

"You said something about Kekke Genkai? W-what is it? If my family had it I must have it as well" TenTen said after blowing her nose in the tissue.

"Oh, I assume that you have found you have a way with ninja tools, am I right?"  
TenTen nodded of course, it WAS her specialty after all.

"Well, your family can produce steal out of thin air. I am not originaly from your family so I can't do it myslef, but I have seen it done countless times and could teach you if you want."

TenTen thought it over. _How lucky am I to have found someone who can teahc me to be stronger! I bet I could beat Neji in little more than a month!_

"It's a deal" TenTen said to Kaname.

"Good we can start tomorrow. Make sure you rest up and conserve yourt chakra, you will need it. Also don't bother bringing any of your scolls or already prepared ninja tools."

"Okay…? I have a question before you leave though" TenTen said,"When can I meet my mother?"

Kaname smirked inwardly at this, "You can meet her when you master this tecnique."

"Okay see you tomorrow!" TenTen said as she ran home.

_Yes see you tomarrow._


	4. Chapter 4

TenTen woke up bright and early the next morning she was ver excited to start her new training. She finally got to the training fields around 6am to find that Kaname was already there.

"So you have arrived TenTen. We will start immediately; you must master your Kekke Genkai by the end of the month. Or else you won't be able to confront your mother."

TenTen gulped. _I must work extremely hard if I want to see my mother!_, "Let's get started then!"  
"Okay, first concentrate your chakra to your hands. Take the moister from the air and merge it with you chakra. Think of making it into metal."

TenTen closed her eyes and did so. She felt a gelatin like substance on her fingers. When she opened her eyes, she saw metal but in a liquid form.

"Good, Good! Now all you have to do is form it into a weapon of your choosing. Just think of the size, shape, and feel of whatever weapon and it will form in your hands.

Once again, TenTen closed her eyes and thought about a katana. She thought about how sleek and smooth the blade was. She thought about how long and light it was to hold. The liquid metal in front of her began to form and bend, harden and lengthen until it formed a perfect katana. TenTen gasped.

"I did it!"

"Great! You have completed step one in the process of mastering you new power! And one step closer to meeting your mother! You have caught on extremely fast; if we could just continue this pace, completing one lesson ever 1-3 days we will be able to see your mother in less than 2 weeks!" Kaname told TenTen.

TenTen glowed with pride. _I'm really doing it! I really am! I have caught on extremely fast. If I could just learn the next step then I will meet my goal…._

"I'm ready to go onto the next lesson."

"Are you sure? You have just completed the first one" Kaname said in reply.

"I need to get stronger, faster. I want to go on."

"Okay then. The next lesson is using the liquid metal to engulf your opponents. Just think about huge quantities of what I just told you to make."

TenTen did and the metal liquid kept growing. And growing and growing. It was now turning into a huge floating globe and that scared TenTen.

"How do I stop!?"

"Don't stop TenTen! Keep going! Make it bigger larger!"

The 'globe' was now shining with chakra and was now turning into a long slender line.

TenTen was now able to control it. She could move it as smoothly as water.

"Is this what I am to do?" TenTen asked she was having fun now that it somewhat tamed itself. She was making the liquid metal move around and through the trees. TenTen accelerated her chakra to make it harden, and then withdrew it a little to make it into a liquid again.

Kaname was stunned. "You have just completed the next 3 lessons. You are very powerful." _Just like your mother was._ Kaname thought bitterly.

~X~

_TenTen! Why did you have to leave and train on your own…?_ Neji thought as he was at the training ground. It was so boring now that TenTen wasn't here. She had been gone for about 2 weeks now and Neji could literally feel himself getting weaker. He couldn't do some of the justu that he could do in the past, very easily now.

_If I had just been more supportive then maybe she would have stayed … I guess I needed TenTen more than I thought before._ It was then when Neji heard laughter coming from the trees. _Who could that be? Only Team Gai trains here._ Neji, being his curious self, went to check it out. And he found the last person he thought he would see there.

TenTen was talking and giggling with someone. Neji went over and saw a tall man with brown hair talking and smiling with TenTen. TenTen was controlling was looked to be a silver kind of water. Neji hid behind a tree and watched in amazement as TenTen shifted the metal into a kunai, then to a shiriken, then to a mace. The stuff multiplied and turning into hundreds of various tools.

Neji took a step back and a branch broke under his foot making a loud_ 'snap'_

_Shit_ Neji thought he turned to run away when TenTen called out:

"Hey, Neji, Up for a spare?"


	5. Chapter 5

_She heard me, crap!_

"U-Uh sure…" was Neji's weak reply.

"Great! I was looking forward to a good spar for weeks!"

"Then prepare yourself" Neji said, getting into his signature Hyuuga stance.

_Finally, I get to spar with Tenten again. But I wonder why she is so eager… Could it be she has a new technique?_ Neji thought over the possibilities but then noticed something strange.

"TenTen, where are your scrolls and weapons?" Neji said after he noticed that TenTen didn't have her over sized scroll on her back. Nor did she have a kunai pouch or shiriken holster on her person at the moment.

"I don't need them anymore. I have a new way of doing things" TenTen replied simply.

"Alright then. Let's begin!"

~X~

_Shit! Damn kid! I was just about to…Ugh now was the perfect time to complete my plan! Then that stupid Hyuuga boy waltzes in… I guess I will have to wait till the spar is over_ _but he better not tire out TenTen…I need all the strengh I can get from her…_

~X~

As soon as Neji spoke those words she zoomed off into the trees.

"I thought you would realize by now, that I can see you. I know your exact location, TenTen."

"MmHm..I know you do…But it's all part of my plan!" TenTen yelled abck in reply as she flew down with dozens of kunai, shiriken, and other random items flew behind her.

"Where did she get those..?" Neji muttered under his breath as he was about to

perform 'rotation' to avoid the weapons…as he always did.

Just as he was about to start spinning he saw that the weapons turned into what seemed like metallic water and circled around him.

_Oh Gosh what the hell is this stuff? _Neji thought in total confusion.

The liquid like metal formed a ring around him. Then id hardened and started to close up around him. Neji was now bound by a thick metal hoop.

_How much has TenTen learned in just two weeks! And who is that man standing over there? I thought TenTen said she was training alone. _Neji had so much information that he was trying to calculate in his mind that he forgot to attack, and was now totally and completely…stuck.

"Do you give up?" Came a voice from the trees.

Neji tried once again to wriggle his way out of the ring but couldn't. The metal was well…metal and couldn't be broken that way.

"I said, Do you give up?" Said excited TenTen who was now standing in front of Neji, a huge grin on her face that made Lee's look like a frown.

"Wipe the grin off your face you haven't won yet" Neji said in the coldest voice he could muster.

"And also didn't you say you were training on your own? Who is that man over there, hm? Found out you can't train by yourself after all?"

TenTen's grin was now replaced by an angry expression of pure hate.

"He is there because he offered to help me! He is from the clan I thought I never had, sent by my mother I never thought I had, who lived in a masion I never thought I had, who could use my family's kekke genkai I never even dreamed I possessed! Why can't you ever be happy for me!"

Neji was now stunned at what she said. He always thought TenTen was a loner. Never had anyone, nothing really special. But now that he looked at it, she had become a lot stronger. And she had become a lot prettier, had a more womanly appearance.

"Your right TenTen…I guess I never noticed how hard you are trying. And I never once congratulated you when you passed the chuunin exams or when you master a new jutsu, have I?"

TenTen shook her head. "No, you haven't."

"And when you finally beat me I deny it… Oh Gosh TenTen… I have been a horrible teammate haven't I?"

_Is this leading where I think it's leading? Is THE Hyuuga about to say SORRY?_ TenTen thought.

" I guess I haven't been. You have become a great and powerful ninja and I guess I'm…Sorry…."

"w00t!" Is what TenTen said as she jumped on the still tied up Neji.

"H-Huh?"

"That is all I have ever wanted you to say!" TenTen said, still hugging Neji and not realize that they were in a…awkward position consisting of her being on top of him.

"I don't understand…" said the blushing Hyuuga who DID acknowledge thei current situation.

"All I wanted was for you to congratulate me or tell me that I work hard or something! I SHOULD still be mad at you but-" TenTen was cut off by a question from Neji.

"Why did you want ME to say something like that to you?"

TenTen blushed a little now getting off of Neji.

"I guess it's because…well….I kinda…like you…as in like you like you. Heh."

"YOU liked ME?" Neji was now staring at TenTen. Now that eh thought back, he realized there had been a few signs. Such as her always cheering him on, her always making him lunch, her- _Oh gosh am I dense._ Neji thought. While he was staring at TenTen he noticed again how pretty she had gotten and discovered he may have…feelings for her too…

"Ya. I guess I do like you… I mean I know you probably don't care and want me to get outta your hair now er-" TenTen has cut off again now by Neji's lips which were now pressed against hers. They shared a kiss that was chaste and hesitant and maybe for some people nothing special, but to them it was like a whole new world. But apparently humans need to 'breath' so they had to part, both of them out of breath and blushing.

"U-Uh…You need to stop cutting me of disentrance like that…" was all TenTen could say after getting her breath back.

"I-I'm sorry TenTen I shouldn't have done that with ought your permission."

"It's okay I actually enjoyed that!" TenTen said a smile slowly spreading across her face in place of the blush.

"Excuse me but if you two are done now then TenTen we must get going" Kaname said after he came out of nowhere. Or he could have been standing there this whole time. Either way both teens blushed once again.

"Where are we going?" TenTen asked.

"Have you forgotten already!? We are going to see your mother."

"I can't go just yet! I need to speak to Tsunade about me leaving and I need to pack. Also I just made things right with Neji!" TenTen cried. Of course she still wanted to see her mother, but she couldn't leave just yet. A lot of preparing had to be done. And also she had waited her whole life for the moment with Neji. Her mother could wait for a few more days couldn't she?

Apparently not.

"No! You have to come right away! You need to see her now! You will find you have all the necessities for where you are going." Angry Kaname said in reply.

"O-Okay but when are we coming back?" TenTen stuttered.

"Never. You won't be coming back to Konoha, dear." Kaname said this time trying to keep his sweet voice.

"W-What are you talking about! Of course I am coming back! Mother can just move in with me!" TenTen was now looking over at Neji she was about to break down in tears at the thought of never seeing him again.

The whole time Neji was glaring at Kaname. Neji was feeling evil chakra coming from him, although he wouldn't tell TenTen for he didn't want to upset her and ruin things again.

"Your mother is happy where she is, and your, um, 'friend' can come and visit whenever he wants." Annoyed Kaname said through clenched teeth.

Kaname then grabbed TenTen's arm and pulled her, a motion clearly saying, 'Your coming now, and there is nothing you can do about it.'

All Neji could do is watch TenTen being pulled away, hoping that what Kaname said about him visiting is true. But then he saw TenTen's distressed face and Kaname's face of anger, and knew something was not as it would seem.

"N-Neji!' TenTen called out "I will make sure I will see you again! I promise! I am not leaving forever!"

Then she was pulled from sight. _I can't just leave TenTen with that man. _Neji thought. _I have to have Lady Tsunade check out this man… I have a bad feeling about him. And this has to happen just as I make things right with her. Don't worry TenTen, I will make sure we see each other again._


	6. Chapter 6

_**With Neji in Konoha**_

Neji came bursting into Tsunade's office 15 minutes after TenTen leaving. She clearly had a hangover and was looking dazedly at some paper on her desk, making no motion to write anything on it.

"Lady Tsunade!' Neji called out "I need you to tell me anything and everything you know about a man named Kaname. He is a tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties. Can you help me?"

The Hokage was now not looking drunk at all and now had a face full of anger and fury. Any signs of being drunk was now gone completely.

"Kaname!? That bloody bastard! What?! Have you seen him? What makes you bring this unspeakable man up?" Tsunade asked.

Neji was now paler then he has ever been. From the look of Tsunade's face when he said that man's name, made him suddenly very worried for TenTen.

"Yes I saw him just go off with TenTen! Now what exactly did he do!?"

Tsunade was now just as pale as Neji.

"What!! He went off with TenTen! How the hell did that happen!"

"Tell me what this man did!" Neji now said. He felt totally helpless. He knew from her face and tone of voice, that this man was defiantly no good.

"He is a mass murderer. He and his old group had murdered dozens of clans all at once. No one was able to stop them until they came upon one clan. Even though their power was gone they still had enough strength to fight them off. Still the whole clan is dead. Except for one. We have reason to believe that there is still one person left. And we have also reason to believe that your friend TenTen, is that one girl, the priestess of the clan. We were not sure, so we didn't tell her, but now it is almost certain that she is her, the priestess."

When Tsunade was done, she was out off breath from just solving a mystery that had been going on for years.

Neji on the other hand, was standing there. He was still trying to break this down in his mind. TenTen is with a mass clan murderer. TenTen is the priestess of a very powerful clan. TenTen's clan is all dead, save her. TenTen is in mortal danger.

_**With TenTen and Kaname**_

"We have been going in the same direction for a while' TenTen said, 'Are you sure we are not lost?"

"Will you just shut up?! I know where the hell I am going!" Kaname yelled at her.

"Sheesh no need to be so cranky."

"Will you just shut the hell up, you bitch!!" Kaname screamed. Then did the unthinkable. He slapped her. Hard and fast, across the face.

TenTen gasped. Then with that one slap her memories came flooding back to her. With that one slap, she knew what she now had gotten herself into.

_He killed my clan…This bastard killed my clan…_TenTen thought the gasped out loud.

She stopped right in her tracks. She would follow him no longer. Kaname turned around.

"Hurry up we don't have all fucking day!" He screamed in her face.

"Get. Away. From. Me." TenTen said slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?"

"I said 'Get the hell away from me!" She screamed back at him. "I now remember what you did to my family you bastard! I remember now!"

Kaname smirked. "Oh so now you know. I was having fun leading you on. Oh well time to end this." He then punched TenTen so hard, she flew into a tree. She landed hard on the stump, her head bleeding.

TenTen rose slowly to her feet.

"I trusted you! I thought you would help me." TenTen said to him. She found it was hard to talk. Her jaw must have been damaged from the impact.

"Yes well, we all think things. You just thought wrong. And now there is no one to save you, dearest TenTen." Kaname said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this!? You already killed my clan! Can't you just leave me alone!?" TenTen sobbed, close to tears.

"I will not leave until I kill you. Reasons for wanting to kill you are even unknown to me. Maybe it is because your clan killed my group. Maybe it is because I am insane. All I know is you must die. Now." Kaname replied, in a very unfeeling way towards the girl.

" Then I guess I will just have to defeat you, in order to keep my life." TenTen said strongly.

"I gave you those powers. I can defeat you without a sweat. It's futile."

TenTen knew this, but she still had to try. She couldn't go down without a fight. And sweet Jesus, she was ready for one.

TenTen collected the metal liquid. And it began.

_**With Neji and Tsunade**_

Tsunade had summoned a what little ninja were left in the village. Most were on missions and couldn't reach Konoha in time. So only 4 ninja were present. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and of course Neji.

The mission had already been explained, and all of them had been scared for TenTen and ready to kick this guy's ass.

Neji was trembling in fear for her. _What if we don't get there in time,_ was the thought that kept running through his mind. They couldn't have gotten very far, but still, so many thing could have happened in the last 20 minutes.

They left out immediately. Kiba and Akamaru used there great sense of smell to find TenTen. It was faint but she was still close.

_Hold on, TenTen _Neji thought _I am going to be there soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_**With TenTen and Kaname**_

She found out that Kaname had a very strange and powerful technique. TenTen found out that Kaname could implode and explode things with his mind. He couldn't do it to humans, but he could definatly do it to the things around her.

_I can't keep up with him_ TenTen thought _he is way to strong. I-I need help. Please, someone come. _

She had used the metallic liquid for a good portion of the battle. But in the end she found it WAS futile. She had been throw countless times, like a rag doll against trees and was now very bloody and had gashes and huge wounds all on her.

"Don't you see it's useless!? You can't win you damned bitch!" Kaname screeched into the air. TenTen had gotten a few slashes at him here and there but nothing to serious. She had barely broken skin.

"I still have to try!"

_**With Neji and Comrades**_

Neji was now in front of everyone. He had increased his speed so much that the trees under him where becoming scorched by his chakra.

"Hurry up. TenTen could be dead by now!" Neji yelled back to the group behind him.

"You need to slow down.' Naruto said," We really don't even have a trace of her."

"Neji maybe you should slow down' timid Hinata spoke up "We could pass TenTen if we go to fast."

"You just don't understand. I need to get to TenTen. Right Now." Neji said with much emotion in his voice as he spoke.

Suddenly a big explosion came east of them. It made such a huge sound ripple, that everyone was almost thrown off of the trees they were bouncing through the forest on.

"Guys,' Kiba said, "I think I found her."

_**With TenTen and Kaname**_

TenTen was now crouched against a tree, trying to hid from her captor. She needed to try and save some of her chakra. _What am I thinking _TenTen thought_ I can't win. _

"You know I can see you, right?" Kaname said suddenly appearing before her. TenTen gasped.

"I told you you can't win. Now prepare to die." Kaname said with the largest smirk anyone could muster on his face. No. Not a smirk. A truly insane grin.

TenTen got up on her feet. She leaned back on the tree.

"Y-Your right.' TenTen said slowly, "I just cannot win." A tear slipped from her eye. _I will never see Konoha again. I will never see my friends again. But most importantly I will never see Neji again._

Kaname suddenly produced a small knife from his kunai pouch. And in a matter of seconds, the kunai lengthened into a large sword.

"The last of your clan will end today." Kaname said.

Kaname thrust the sword.

TenTen awaited the blade that was to be the blade that would end her life.

But that blade never came.

_**With Neji and Comrades**_

Neji had jumped in the way of the sword just in time. He had no time to use a jutsu to stop it, or produce another weapon to block it. This was the only way.

It felt as if time had slowed to TenTen. Blood had splurt on her shirt, but it wasn't her own. She saw as Neji's body had slowly crumbled to the ground, blade stuck through his torso. Tears were now flooding her eyes as she watched ,helplessly, as the boy she loved fell.

Kaname seemed shocked as well, for he didn't expect an interruption. But of course, him dieing just made Kaname's job all the more fun.

"Oh look TenTen, _dear'_ Kaname said as he watched in joy at the sight of TenTen in emotional pain, "Isn't that the boy that you were with in the training fields? I'm pretty sure it is. Well guess this couldn't be avoided. At least you can see him again.In the _after life _that is." Kaname laughed manically and was about to try and kill poor, helpless TenTen again before…

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba roared as he went for Kaname just in time. Kaname moved away before it could hurt him seriously, but he was still grazed in some places.

"Damn it! I can't get anything done without an interruption! You just keep getting lucky, girl, but now these friends of yours will die as well!"

"TenTen, get Neji outta here we will hold this man off." Naruto said as he and Hinata appeared behind Kiba.

"Yes, Neji is still alive, but just barely. If you can, please remove him from the scene of the battle and then rejoin us when you have gotten him out of harms way." Hinata said to TenTen, getting into her Hyuuga stance.

TenTen nodded and put Neji's arm around her shoulder for support. She was weak herself, but she would do anything to save him. TenTen carried Neji a few meters away and used what little chakra she had left, to cloak herself behind a tree.

TenTen looked at Neji and new tears sprung from her eyes._ This is all my fault. _TenTen thought _I should have never trusted that man. And now that mistake has put my friends in danger. And Neji is…Neji…is…_ TenTen couldn't bare to finish the thought.

Then TenTen heard Hinata's scream of pain from the distance followed by a few explosions. _No! Not Hinata! What can I do! I am so weak and helpless right now. I just need help please someone…_TenTen prayed silently.

Neji's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He tried to smile at her but the weak attempt only turned into a grimace of pain.

"Neji!' TenTen sobbed, "Why would you do that!? Why would you sacrifice your life, for me?!"

"TenTen, you can be really clueless sometimes' Neji spoke in a soft voice, even a whisper hurt and he had to speak as well as he could. "You ask why I would sacrifice my life for you, when the answer is right in front of your face. This is just the way things have to be. TenTen, I wish I could stay longer but I am in too much pain already. Don't forget me, TenTen. I love you…" Neji's voice was soft at the end as his eyes closed for what seemed like the last time.

"Neji! No Neji please don't leave me! I can't do this! I am too weak! Neji please don't go…Please…" TenTen cried.

"I CAN'T DO THIS BY MYSELF!" TenTen shouted. Then as soon as those words were spoken, a light ghostly figure formed and stood before TenTen. TenTen looked up from crying in her hands as this beautiful, ghostly woman reached down to wipe away TenTen's tears.

TenTen thought she was a death god, sent to take Neji away from her. She suddenly panicked.

"Please don't take Neji just yet! Please I need him!" TenTen sobbed to the woman.

The gorgeous lady just smiled. She had long, brown hair down to her heels. She was wearing a silky, white and baby blue kimono, with the design of flying birds on it. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and she had a smile that seemed so sweet and pure, TenTen found it hard to believe she was here to take Neji away.

"My doughter, I am not here to take your friend away. I am here to ask why you are crying." The womans voice was very sweet and rung like bells through the air. There was concern in here voice.

"I made a huge mistake! My friends are out thre dieing and the man I loved has just died! This is all my fault!" TenTen didn't know why she felt so close to the beautifully frightening woman. She felt as if she had been with her all along.

"TenTen.' The woman spoke, "I will help you this once. But in return you must chain yourself to this boy. You will share one soul. You will feel each others pain, sorrow, and joys. Are you willing to give up half of your soul to save this young man?"

"Yes, I am. I would give up everything just so he can be alive again. And I also need help with this man who did this to him. I need to kill him, but I am not strong enough." TenTen replied back to her.

"TenTen, I will save this man, but you must look inside yourself for the power to destroy that evil man. He has done many a bad things in his life and it is time for him to retire in hell. You must remember who am I and what you are for this to work."

"What are you talking about? I don't believe I have ever seen you before now. And do you mean remember what I…" TenTen trailed off as she looked into the woman's eyes and suddenly she knew who the woman was.

"M-Mom?" Was all TenTen could choke out.

"Yes. Now that you have uncovered my identity you can defeat that man. We will meet again someday TenTen. I will always be watching over you." The woman spoke then stared slowly turning transparent again and her form was becoming more sheer, until she totally disappeared.

"I have to remember who I am…I…am…' TenTen suddenly gasped. "I was the high priestess of my clan. I have the power to destroy this man. He is nothing."

TenTen left Neji, putting her trust in her mother, that she would once again see him. But now she had something to deal with.

TenTen concentrated on power, her mother, and love until she felt a new sensation of chakra rushing through her veins. She felt light-headed but all the same very powerful.

She walked back to the battle and saw all her friends were badly hurt. Now she would never forgive that man.

"You killed my clan, hurt my friends, and almost killed the one I love." TenTen said from behind Kaname.

Kaname turned around. A huge insane smirk planted on his face. "Yes I did you dumb bitch. And now I am going to take your life just as I will do these remaining ninja."

"I will not allow that. I am going to stop you no matter what it takes. Because I am stronger than you will ever be. And never again will I be called weak!"

TenTen had so much angry, rushing chakra in her veins that it singed her clothes. She felt that she could do things she never could do before.

TenTen felt herself become someone else. She felt her hair grow longer and her clothes changed. Her mothers spirit was now with her. TenTen let her mothers power take control for her. A wall of chakra protected her friends from any harm, as Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba slowly woke up.

TenTen felt as her mother charged toward Kaname who was now not fighting back, but actually trying to run away. But she was too fast for that she cought him by his shirt and choked him.

"Go to hell where you belong." TenTen whispered into Kaname's ears. Kaname started to beg for his life and say apologies but it was to late for that. TenTen's mother now left the rest up to TenTen and left so she could finish the job.

TenTen took the liquid metal that she was taught to use, and formed it into a huge scythe. It was beautiful and was glowing with its brilliant design.

TenTen then swiftly cut off Kaname's head in a gory slash.

Hinata who was now conscious along with Naruto and Kiba was now trembling in fear. She felt sick to her stomach as she watch TenTen cut off Kaname's limbs. Even though Hinata knew it was for the better, seeing her friend in this state of power made her feel vary scared.

Naruto drew his eyes from the battle he thought was amazing to Hinata who was now whimpering and looking very frightened.

Naruto went over and put his hand over Hinata's shoulder and tried to comfort her. And even though the gesture was small, Hinata still felt better and gave Naruto a smile of appreciation. He smiled back his big toothy grin, even though he was still uneasy himself.

TenTen was now finishing the job. He was dead now. The deed is done. TenTen suddenly felt all that power she had felt over her escape from her body in one quick second. She dropped to her knees and fell over, panting hard. She then blacked out with one thought. Not her becoming strong. Not her victory. But Neji's face was now swimming all through her mind.

Then everything went black for her.

"Reinforcements are here!" A voice yelled from the trees. Sakura, Ino, and Shizune all came down with a few medical kits.

"Now where is this mother fucker?" Ino shouted.

"TenTen killed him! She was all like pow bam boom! And then she was all 'I'm gonna whip yo ass and then and then" Kiba seemed to have ran out of breath from trying to tell his version of what had happened.

"Then where is TenTen now?" Shizune said before she saw TenTen's body. "Oh my gosh what happened to her!" Now all of the ninja went over to TenTen's body.

"Ohmigosh! We need to heal her!" Ino plainly stated the obvious. The medical ninja went to work.

Half way through their quick healing a figure can from the trees. And it was none other than Neji himself.

He seemed very tired but other than that he looked fine.

"Ohmifuckingosh! Its Neji!" Sakura said when she saw him. "He is hurt!" She said probably seeing the dried blood on his shirt.

"I am fine. You should worry about saving TenTen now." Neji said now full of concern for TenTen.

"Of course we are working on that now. But what happened? TenTen looks…really different." Shizune said most likely referring to TenTen's sudden hair growth and change of costume.

"It is a long story I would be more than happy to explain." Neji said


	8. Chapter 8 and Afterwards

TenTen woke up in a hospital room in Konoha. She felt like she had just been thrown into a tree like a rag doll then realized that is probably what had happened. All the memories of everything that had previously happened came flooding back into her mind.

_Where is Neji?_ Was the first thought that came into her mind. Then she looked over to the other side of the room to see Neji sleeping in a chair beside her hospital bed. His hair looked really messed up and he had dark rings under his eyes.

TenTen tried to call his name so she could tell him to wake up, but she couldn't speak. So she rung the bell for a nurse to come in. A young girl came into the room and seemed very happy that TenTen was awake.

TenTen pointed over at Neji and made a motion that meant to wake him up. The nurse smiled.

"Sure I will get him up. This boy hasn't left since they checked you in. He really cares about you, ya know?" The kind nurse replied as she went over to awaken Neji.

TenTen nodded as if to say _I know_.

"But her can't stay here long. We still have a few tests we want to run before you can leave. And you will have to resign from taking missions for a while you heal."

TenTen inwardly groaned at the thought of having to stay home all the time.

"Excuse me sir, wake up. Wake up sir. Wakey Wakey. WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The nurse finally screamed into Neji's ear.

Neji woke up with an annoyed expression and was about to tell the nurse off for waking him up, but then he saw TenTen and his expression changed to a genuine smile.

"TenTen your awake!" Neji actually gave TenTen a huge. TenTen hugged him back but gave him a questioning look.

"Heh. Don't tell anyone, I still have a reputation." Neji joked.

TenTen would have laughed if she could but she mustered up a huge grin.

"So are you feeling alright? You have been sleeping for a week." Neji said now his joking manner replaced with a concern one.

TenTen rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Don't strain yourself, you went through a lot. I actually should call the doctor in here and-" Neji was cut off by TenTen putting a finger to Neji's lips. A signal meaning _Be quite I am fine_.

"Everyone was really worried about you. But as weird as it sounded I explained everything to them. TenTen are you really feeling alright?" Neji said still unsure if TenTen was traumatized from what had happened like the nurse said might happen.

TenTen tried to yell _I'm Fine!_ but ended up just mouthing the words and making funny hand gestures.

"Okay well as long as you feel fine. I have to say thank you." Neji said.

TenTen cocked her head to the side and looked questioningly at him.

"You saved my life by trading in part of yours. Your mother told me actually…" Neji said.

TenTen gave an alarmed expression_ You met my mother?!_ is what it meant.

"Yes. Once she revived me she told me everything. I am sorry TenTen. I know how you thought she was still alive." Neji said looking somber.

TenTen looked down. She was disappointed, but at least she got to see her.

"And so thank you again TenTen, I am forever in your debt." Neji said bowing his head slightly.

TenTen lightly knocked on his head as a signal for him to stop. She the started rummaging through a small nightstand next to her bed, when she pulled out a pen and paper.

She wrote fast on the paper and handed it to him.

_Your not in my debt. All I want you to tell me is if you meant what you said in the forest. You know about a certain someone loving another certain someone._ Is what the paper read.

Neji looked at TenTen like she was crazy.

"Of course I meant what I said about loving you. I would never lie about something like that." Neji spoke.

This time it was TenTen turn to hug Neji. She then pointed to herself, then her heart, then pointed to Neji, then lastly held up 2 fingers. Clearly saying:

_I love you too._

TenTen then held out her arms in a childish manner so stretched them as far as they would go. Meaning:

_I love you this much._

Neji smiled.

Then the nurse walked back into the room and told Neji that tests were to be run on TenTen and that he could come back in a day or so. But before he left he bent down to kiss TenTen. The kiss was quick but lovely non the less. Neji lefted with a smile leaving TenTen sitting there breathless.

_**Afterwards**_

After a few weeks in the hospital she was let go. TenTen got her voice back a few days after that and got to go on missions again about a month after that. TenTen didn't cut her hair back into its original style but kept if long because Neji said she looked exactly like her mother.

Neji and TenTen stayed together for a very long time until one day about 4 years later, Neji popped the question and they were married. They were a happy couple that rarely fought.

And even though TenTen couldn't use the power she had learned, she still became stronger by experience and now every time Neji and TenTen spar it is usually a draw or Neji having to quit from exhaustion because TenTen could now train for hours.

And Never again was TenTen called weak.


End file.
